


Peraltiago- The Kidnapping

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, Jamy, Peraltiago, jake and amy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: Jake gets kidnappedAngst followsLike heavy angstSorryThis is my first fic ever😬❤️





	1. Chapter 1

Amy smiled as she saw her husband's name appear on her phone after the accompanied ding.   
—————————————————————  
Jake 🥰: Sorry Ames but I'm staying late tonight. ❤️  
—————————————————————  
If she was being honest she was looking forward to cuddling on the couch with Chinese takeout and stranger things; but she knew that if he was staying late it was for something important.  
—————————————————————  
Amy: Not a problem babe, whatever you do stay safe. I love you 

Jake 🥰: I love you more😘  
—————————————————————  
When she got home Amy realized she was much more tired then she expected to be, she ate some leftovers from the fridge, executed her nightly routine (and admired the sparkle her wedding ring emitted while she brushed her teeth. She doesn't think she will ever get used to the feeling she gets when she sees that ring and thinks of the amazing man who asked her to marry her in the evidence lockup over a year ago), and was fast asleep.

It was approximately 2:00 am when Amy's ringtone jolted her from her sleep. She noticed Jake wasn't next to her and his jacket wasn't on the hook behind the bedroom door; leading her to the conclusion that Jake hadn't returned yet. She assumed the phone call was from him. 

"Unknown"  
Amy began to think the worst but quickly composed herself in order to pick up her phone.

"Santiago-Peralta" Amy said groggily. 

"I have your son" said an unfamiliar male voice  
Amy chuckled " I don't have a son. Don't you think it's pretty late for a prank cal-"  
The unfamiliar voice continued " So who just asked me for orange soda and Die Hard on blu-Ray?"  
That single question sent a chilling realization all throughout her body. "Oh god you have my husband.."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy💍❤️: Not a problem babe, whatever you do stay safe. I love you  
Jake: I love you more 😘  
—————————————————————————————  
After he finished typing and sending his reply to his Wife, he quickly got back to work. Jake knew he was close to catching this monster and didn't want to go home and possibly let him get away; Robert Hall, a rapist and murderer who had slipped away from law enforcement time and time again. Jake was determined to end that cycle. 

He had arrested multiple people that had connections to Hall, but they refused to give him up. 

He and Charles had brought in someone earlier who had been working with Hall for a little over a year. The lack of time the two worked together could be exactly what they needed to track down Hall. 

"Alright, here we go" Jake said quietly to himself as he made his way to the interrogation room, hoping that this was the last interrogation he needed to get to Hall.

Jake entered the room prepared to break this man but to his surprise, the man was a wreck to say the least. 

"Look.." The man started to speak through his light sobs "... I don't know where he is, okay? I do know where his lady stays at; Stephanie." 

"It's something" Jake stated through a small smile. He was getting close. " Address, now." He said as he slid a notepad to the perp and the man started writing. 

Jake was at the door of the address and could see the door was slightly ajar. "Stephanie?... NYPD I'm coming in.." There was no response. Jake grabbed his gun and slowly opened the door. He walked in and slowly made his way through the hallway when he heard the door slam behind causing him to turn on his heel only to be met with a gun in his face. "Hall" Jake said as he dropped his weapon and put his hands up. "This should be fun..." said Hall and immediately hit Jake across the face with his gun with such force that it knocked him out cold.

Jake was slowly regaining consciousness when he heard Hall's voice " Welcome back detective" Jake caught a glimpse of a digital clock in a far corner that read "1:48 am". He was quickly met with an awful headache and when he tried to move he came to the realization that his limbs were duct taped to a metal chair that seemed bolted to the ground. "Where am I?" Jake moaned. "In my warehouse of course, why would I murder you anywhere else, this is where I do all of them" Hall said through a sly smile as he emerged from the shadows.

"Awesome" Jake murmured "A cool villain"   
Jake was attempting to aggravate Hall, in order to buy himself some time. 

"Awesome?! Dude I'm going to kill you."  
"Yeah sure, do you have orange soda? I'm a little parched" Jake replied.   
"Orange Soda? Are you-"  
"And while your at it maybe Die Hard on blu-ray."  
"SHUT UP!" Hall screamed with an accompanying punch to the face. 

Hall then walked to a nearby table and returned carrying a bag.

"So you do have orange soda! Noice" Jake said with blood running down his lip.  
He was then punched in the gut with brass knuckles that Hall retrieved from the bag.  
"Never mind" Jake said breathlessly.

"Emergency Contact?" Hall asked. Jake stayed silent. Hall then flipped open a pocket knife and put it to Jake's thigh. "I won't ask again" Jake kept quiet until he felt the cold steel drive into his leg which caused him so scream in pain. "Emergency. Contact." Hall repeated as he twisted the knife in Jake's wound. This forced a whimper of agony out of Jake.   
"Fine..." Jake said through staggered breaths "Amy Santiago - Peralta"   
He gave him the number as Hall ripped the knife out of his wound causing him to yell. "Good boy" said Hall as he slapped him in the face twice. Hall then slipped his brass knuckles on and punched Jake in the face. Jake spit out blood and lifted his head up. "Your a tough one aren't you?" Hall said before punching him once more this time knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy felt her heart drop to her stomach and her breath hitch in the back of her throat. That single question was enough to know that Jake was immediate danger.  
Amy took a deep, shaky breath "Who are you?"   
The man answered " Robert Hall" Amy knew Jake had been chasing this man for months now and he was close to catching him, but it seemed that he caught Jake.

"Please don't hurt him" Amy begged

Hall chuckled " Little too late for that Amy... as of right now he most definitely has a concussion, a broken nose, stab wound in his left thigh, broken rib... or ribs, and so much more to come." Amy winced at every injury he listed. She than began to hear moans of pain in the background, she knew it was Jake. "Looks like he's waking up, let me just speed this up a bit, hold on would you?..." Amy heard his footsteps echo through wherever he had Jake and through the speaker of the phone. She was already in her car on her way to the precinct determined to drag this conversation on as long as possible so that the call could be traced. "Peraltaaa..." Hall said deviously. She then heard a thud and Jake's reaction is what drew an involuntary tear. "I have your wife on the phone so could you keep it down a bit.. thanks. Anyway.." Hall started to continue but was soon cut off by Jake "A- Amy? AMY! Amy I love you so much. I'm in a wareh- AGHH!" Jake was cut of by what Amy assumed was Hall.   
"Sorry, but didn't I just tell you to keep it down, so inconsiderate, but anyway" Amy cut him off "You son of a-" "Woah woah woah..." Hall then cut her off "...shouldn't you be nice to me I am the one who holds your husbands fate in my hands. Not that it matters though. His fate has already been decided. Goodbye Amy."   
"Wait!" Amy then heard the call end while she was one block away from the 99th Precinct. 

Amy then called the squad all at once. "Precinct now" The squad could hear the urgency in her voice and Rosa began to ask "Woah Amy, what's going on?". Amy felt tears streaming down her face. "Just get to the precinct please I'll explain"

Rosa was the first to arrive, she came off the elevator with a sense of urgency. 

Amy was pacing the floor of the briefing room when Rosa entered. "Amy what's going on? Where's Jake?" Amy opened her mouth but no words came out, her emotions overtook her and as the rest of the squad was entering she broke down and before she knew it she was on the ground sobbing. 

Terry then wrapped her in an tight embrace and helped compose her. Once she was calmed down Charles asked the question on everyone's mind " What's the emergency?" Amy replied a little over a whisper "Jake was kidnapped" Everyone tried to keep their reactions to a minimum knowing the severity of the situation. 

Amy then caught everyone up and took her phone to IT in an attempt to trace the phone number. 

"The number is that of Stephanie Williams, here is her last known address"

"That's Hall's girlfriend" Boyle interjected  
"Let's go" Rosa said "Amy your with me"

 

"Stephanie Williams? NYPD open up!" Terry exclaimed 

 

The door slowly opened and revealed a crying woman.  
" Are you Stephanie Williams?" Terry continued.

"Yes sir" She said through her quiet sobs  
"We need you to tell us where Robert Hall's warehouse is, now." 

After about 15 minutes of questioning she gave him up.   
"Gear up, we get closer to losing Jake with every passing minute" Amy said as she headed to the armory. 

"Let's do this" Terry responded and began to follow


	4. Chapter 4

"A- Amy? AMY! Amy I love you so much. I'm in a wareh- AGHH!" Jake was cut off by a screwdriver driving into his right thigh followed by Hall breaking off the handle leaving the long metal tool stuck in his leg. "Sorry, but didn't I just tell you to keep it down, so inconsiderate, but anyway" Hall continued on the phone with Amy and walked out. Jake looked around desperately looking for an escape to no avail.

"Forgive me, that was a rather important call that I had to tend to, but you get it don't you."  Hall said.  
"I guess it's about time for me to share my plan right?" Hall continued.  
"So I plan and making your death long and drawn out, more fun that way.. then I'm going to track down your wife and do the same to her, you messed with the wrong dude, Peralta" Hall began to get close to Jake's face for emphasis.

"Go. To. Hell." Jake then spit in his face and head butted Hall, breaking his nose.

"GAHH- You bastard! You are really going to regret that Hall said with a slight smile.

Hall then returned to his bag and grabbed a hammer.   
"You ready?" Hall said deviously .  
He grabbed Jake's hand and broke both his thumbs.  
Jake refused to give him an reaction as tears welled up in his eyes.  
He could only think of Amy and what Hall might do to her.

"Have your fun with me... just don't touch her, she doesn't deserve it. Please" Jake begged  
"I'll consider it... but back to you"   
Hall then placed the brass knuckles on his right hand. "I've been toying with you up to this point" He then punched Jake repeatedly until his right eye was swollen shut and his face was almost completely covered in blood. 

Hall then grabbed punched Jake in the gut until he was in excruciating pain whenever he tried to breathe.

Hall grabbed a gun and aimed it at Jake's foot, "Now for the fun part" Hall said with a grin on his face. 

The shot was deafening and Jake could now longer hold his emotions back. He screamed in pain and began sobbing.   
"Oh calm down Peralta" Hall said as he shot his other foot.

Jake was in and out of awareness when he heard a familiar voice yell "NYPD DROP YOUR WEAPON AND STEP AWAY FROM THE VICTIM"   
Jake wasn't aware but Hall had his gun aimed at his gut and before he knew it he heard multiple shots ring out and was in even more pain then before but lacking the energy to react. "He felt his whole body go limp. 

"Jake! Jake please, stay with me" Jake heard Amy's voice and it seemed distant yet he could feel her touch putting pressure on his side before passing out due to the loss of blood


	5. Chapter 5

Amy heard a gunshot and Jake scream in pain, they were in the right place.  
She took a deep breath preparing herself for what was on the other side. "Ready? 3...2..1!"  
Terry then took over the raid "NYPD DROP THE WEAPON AND STEP AWAY FROM THE VICTIM". Everyone turned their attention to Hall while Boyle and Rosa scouted the rest of the building.  
Hall kept his gun aimed at Jake's abdomen and looked at the squad, knowing that there was no way out, he fired, but so had the squad. The impact from the bullets hitting Hall caused the gun to shift at the last minute and hit Jake in his right side.  
"JAKE!" Amy heard her own voice break as she ran to his side and put pressure on his most fresh wound.  
"Jake! Jake please, stay with me"  
The way Jake looked broke Amy's heart even more which she didn't think was possible. He was beaten beyond recognition.  
She heard Rosa call for an ambulance while Terry removed Jake's restraints and placed him gently on the ground. Amy finally heard the sirens of the ambulance after what seemed like hours, only minutes in reality.  
The medics rushed in and Terry had to practically pry Amy from Jake's side. 

After the medics had placed Jake on the gurney Amy was back by his side. When they raised the gurney Amy heard Jake moan in pain, she hoped this meant he was awake. "Jake?! Jake I'm here, I'm not going anywhere okay? You hear me? Stay with me!" He simply grunted in response. 

"Brooklyn Methodist" The paramedic said to the rest of the squad as she climbed in the ambulance with Jake.

They were only 3 blocks from the hospital and Amy had just got off the phone with Karen and she was rushing to the hospital at 6:00 in the morning.  
"A- Ames?" Jake stuttered.  
Amy turned her head so fast she thought she may have gotten whip lash.  
Her eyes became soft and she looked at him with all the love she had in her. "Hey..." she said as she stroked his hair.  
"I'm sorry.." Jake said through his light tears, he winced as they stung the cuts on his face.  
Her heart broke again, of course he would blame himself. 

"Sorry for what?... You didn't do anything wrong" Amy replied. "You told me to stay safe, I almost got myself killed.." his voice broke.  
"Sshhh, this is Hall's fault, you were doing your job and doing it well. Now get some rest. I love you... so much"  
Amy said as they entered the parking lot at the hospital and she kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. He was fast asleep.

 

Amy was sitting in the waiting room with Jake's badge and gun trying to hold back tears while she watched the sun rise through the windows.  
"Those here for Jake Peralta?" A male nurse asked. The whole squad stood up while Karen and Amy took a step forward. "He's in surgery now, expected to be there for a few more hours at least. The third bullet that entered in his side, broke a rib, just missed is lung and exited through the opposite shoulder, he has 4 broken ribs, a broken nose, 2 broken thumbs, Stab wounds in both thighs, bullet wounds in both feet, multiple lacerations all over the body, and a severe concussion. The road to recovery will be a hard and long process, but he's lucky to have someone like you by his side."  
"Um okay, thank you." Amy said and then turned back to the squad, "You should all go get some rest, he still has hours in surgery and I'll be the only one admitted afterwards. I'll keep you updated." "Promise?" Boyle said trying to hide his exhaustion. "I Promise" Amy said, appreciating all the love from the squad. They all wrapped Amy in an embrace one by one, including Rosa which surprised her but she appreciated it nonetheless 

It was approximately six hours later when Amy was still staring out of the window and Karen had fallen asleep on her shoulder when there was a urgent commotion she could hear through the doors that separated the waiting room and O.R.  
"CODE BLUE" she heard doctors yell repeatedly. "Oh god, oh god. Jake please." She whispered 

"Mrs. Peralta-Santiago?" A new nurse called out.  
"Yes! That's me, is he okay? Please tell me he's okay" Amy said as she stood up, jolting Karen from her sleep

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The surgery went great" The nurse said cheerfully. Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.  
"He is already showing signs of consciousness which is really promising, we just have to get him a room and you can sit with him, he should be able to have visitors tomorrow." She continued. 

Amy hugged Karen almost unbearably tight being overjoyed. She texted the 99 chain with the good news.

The nurse returned , "You can sit with him now. Follow me" Amy followed after hugging Karen goodbye.  
"Here we are" the nurse said with a reassuring smile. "Thank you so much" Amy replied. 

Jake's face was bruised, she could see where his stitches were all over, the casts over both his hands and feet, the sling on his left shoulder, and the bandages over all of his wounds. Her heart broke once more at the sight of him.  
She sat next to him after kissing his forehead.

After about an hour Amy fell asleep still holding his hand with dry tear stains on her cheeks. 

"Ames?" Jake said too quiet to wake her. He decided not to try again as he felt the tears well up in his eyes, and they weren't due to the injuries he endured.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ames?" Jake felt tears streaming down his face and began to quietly sniffle in an attempt to keep them at bay.  
He didn't want to wake Amy knowing that this rest was not only well needed but well deserved.  
Jake had to use the bathroom but was unable to get there on his own so he tried to compose himself and began to wake Amy. 

"Babe?..." Jake said lightly shaking his wife  
She slowly blinked her eyes open "Hey.." he said with a love filled smile. "Jake oh my god! I'm so glad your okay." She said wrapping him in an tight embrace that caused him to flinch at the pain. "Sorry! Sorry" Amy apologized. "No no it's okay" Jake said trying to mask his sorrow. "What's wrong?" Amy asked worriedly. "It's nothing, I just need to use the bathroom" Jake said trying (and failing) to prop himself up. Amy then gently pushed him back down into the bed. "Jake. Talk to me."  
Jake felt the tears return to his eyes. "It's just... I almost died Amy." Amy felt her tears start to form and tried to fight them off. " It's okay, your okay. You gonna be fine, the doctors are taking good care of y-" "That's not it" Jake cut her off softly. "Then what?" Amy said confused. "I could've missed it... missed everything.." at this point he lost the ability to keep his tears from streaming down his face. "...Our chance to start a family, you becoming a Captain, us buying a home, everything." 

"I know, I thought you were a goner..Jake I thought.."  
He cut her off again "I know, but I promise I will never put you or anyone through that again." She was quick to kiss him with her tears now freely falling down her cheeks.  
"Okay, but now I really have to pee now" Jake said  
"Oh right!" Amy responded helping him into his wheelchair to get him to the bathroom.

***  
"Jakey!" Charles screamed as he ran to his side and hugged him trying not to hurt him.  
"Hey bud" Jake said through a smile  
Rosa nodded slightly, He knew what that meant.  
"Good to have you back, son" Commissioner Holt added. "Thanks dad" Jake responded 

"Soo, how was it?" Terry said cautiously

"Uh.. it was.."  
Amy squeezed his arm letting him know she was there and wasn't going anywhere.  
"It was scary if I'm being honest..." Jake then shared his story with the squad while Amy smiled at him lovingly silently thanking God for him surviving. She loves this man with all she has and can't wait to experience everything Jake listed and more with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all Folks 😂❤️


End file.
